


Golden Bows, Golden Bells

by ForestShadows



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestShadows/pseuds/ForestShadows
Summary: What if an arrow was shot to eventually kill someone to that wanted to kill you?





	Golden Bows, Golden Bells

I smiled as I looked into my soon-to-be-wife's eyes. Her beautiful black hair hung down below her shoulders, contrasting with the stark white dress she wore. We had chosen to have the wedding outside and the weather was perfect. Not a cloud in sight with the sun shining. There was no rain forecasted and so we were in the clear weather wise.

"You're beautiful," I murmured softly to her once the preacher finally finished the vows we repeated. We has smiled throughout the whole process. I still could not believe that I was marrying her - the woman of my dreams. I had known her since the first day of kindergarten and we were quick to make friends. She was there the day of my eighteenth birthday when I had shoot the golden arrow from the bow that would protect me.

"Do you, Derek Salvatore, take Karen Brideheart to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked while looking at me. I smiled as I responded with 'I do' and then listened to him posed the question to Karen. She said 'I do' as well, but before the preacher could continue, a golden tip protruded from her chest and red started to flow through the dress.

The golden arrow that I had shot was protruding from her back - I knew it was mine from the fact that my name was on the arrow. She gurgled a laugh before finally falling to the ground, dead. I was frozen to my spot even as my family ran around me, screaming about what had happened. I could barely hear them with all my attention stuck on the golden arrow that was tinged with Karen's blood.

Someone finally gripped my shoulders and moved me away from the body of my beloved. I was unable to speak or even focus on whoever was in front of me. It could have been my father, mother, or even a cousin. I'll never know for sure. I have yet to be able to focus on anything again, especially since I was admitted to the Cliffside Mental Facility for not responding to anything. I was highly aware of everything that went on, I just couldn't get my body to move to speak or anything.


End file.
